Waiting Forever
by bookworm26
Summary: Sometimes forever comes sooner than you expect. Set during HBP. During Elf Tails and Sectumsempra. RHr! A twoshot.
1. Waiting Forever

Summary: Sometimes forever comes sooner than you expect. Set during HBP. During Elf Tails and Sectumsempra. R/Hr! A two-shot. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Really…I swear…Scouts Honour!

Waiting Forever 

'Harry!'

Hermione ran up the corridor and slid to a halt where Harry and Ginny were standing outside the hospital wing. 'What happened?' Hermione asked, panting, her eyes brimming with tears.

'He drank some mead of Slughorn's and…' Harry stopped, looking into the hospital wing. 'They won't let us in yet.' Ginny stated, wringing her hands.

Harry turned to Hermione, 'How did you find out about him?'

'I overheard Slughorn telling Flitwick. Is- is he going to be…?' Hermione asked in a shaky voice.

'Yeah, he'll be fine; thanks to Harry.' Ginny replied, smiling slightly up at Harry's flushing form.

Hermione stood there for what felt like hours; she didn't participate in Harry and Ginny's discussion about Ron's poisoning. The only thought that was running through her mind was that Ron had almost died. He had almost died and he never knew how Hermione felt about him.

Several hours later, Madame Pomfrey came out and allowed them access into the wing.

Walking into the bland room, Hermione's eyes fell upon Ron, still unconscious, lying in bed. Hermione had to fight back tears as she stood next to his pale form, not really listening to Harry, Ginny, Fred and George's discussion.

'But you said Slughorn had been planning the give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas,' Ginny spoke up, and Hermione was pulled out of her revere. 'So the poisoner could just of easily have been after Dumbledore.'

'Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well,' Hermione said, and she was surprised to hear how brittle her voice sounded. 'Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself.'

'Er-my-nee,'

Hermione's head snapped down to face Ron. Had he just said her name? She looked around at the group surrounding Ron's bed, and they were all gazing at Ron; they had heard him say it too.

The next few hours were a blur to Hermione. She remembers leaving the hospital wing with Hagrid and Harry and then going straight to bed. But there was a distinct voice in the back of her head. A voice that kept saying, 'Er-my-nee.'

……………………………………….

Hermione was sitting beside Ron's bed. He hadn't woken up yet. Staring at his unconscious form, Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands. She didn't get a very good night's sleep last night. She tossed and turned, as her dreams formed into scenarios in which Harry wasn't in the dungeons when Ron was poisoned…

'Hermione?'

A soft voice echoed through the hospital wing and Mrs Weasley walked towards Ron's bed, Harry and Ginny at her sides.

'Your up early dear.' Mrs Weasley stated, as Hermione stood up.

'I couldn't sleep.' Hermione replied, looking up at the clock, which said it was 9am.

Mrs Weasley nodded and pulled Hermione into a hug. As Hermione hugged her back, she felt tears well up in her eyes. Mrs Weasley understood how she was feeling. She had almost lost Mr Weasley last year…

The door to the hospital wing opened and Mrs Weasley and Hermione broke away. Looking at the door, Hermione was horrified to discover that Lavender Brown had just entered.

'Lavender.' Harry said. He looked like he wasn't happy to see her either.

Lavender ignored him and walked to the side of his bed. 'Is he ok?' She asked, looking frightened. 'He's going to be fine.' Ginny spoke up.

Lavender nodded and looked up to Mrs Weasley. 'Oh hello. I'm Lavender, Ron's girlfriend.' She said sweetly, holding out her hand. Mrs Weasley looked taken aback and smiled awkwardly, 'Hello Lavender.' She replied, shaking her hand.

Mrs Weasley looked at Hermione, and it was at that moment that Lavender seemed to notice that Hermione was even in the room.

'What are you doing here?' She said, putting on the sweet voice again, yet her eyes were saying a completely different thing.

Hermione bit her lip. 'I- I uh…I'll just go.' She said, picking up her school bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

'Hermione, dear, you don't have-' Mrs Weasley began. 'No, It's ok Mrs Weasley. I um, better get downstairs anyway. I'll see you later.' Hermione replied, smiling slightly and walking round the chair.

Heading out the door, she heard Lavender try and start up a conversation with Mrs Weasley and with no notice, her eyes brimmed with tears again.

………………………………………………

Hermione paced outside the hospital wing that evening, her book bag laying on the chair, forgotten. She had been doing this action for around 10 minutes, as she contemplated going into the wing.

Ron was there, very awake and alive; that made Hermione exceptionally nervous.

Sighing, Hermione sunk into the chair and put her head in her hands.

'Hermione?' Hermione's head snapped up to see Harry emerging from the hospital wing.

'Oh, hi Harry.' Hermione replied, as Harry sat down next to her.

'What are you doing out here?' Harry asked.

'Oh, I - uh, I'm just…'Hermione trailed off before groaning and putting her head back in her hands.

Harry smirked. Leaning close, he whispered in her ear, 'He's been asking for you.'

Hermione turned her head to face Harry. 'Really?'

Harry nodded. 'Quite eagerly I might add.' He paused, watching Hermione smiled before continuing.

'Go talk to him.'

Hermione nodded, smirking at Harry's previous statement, as Harry gave her knee a pat before getting up and walking up to Gryffindor tower.

Breathing in deeply, Hermione picked up her bag and opened the door to the hospital wing. Walking over to Ron's bed, Hermione twisted her fingers together nervously, before peering around the Curtin.

Hermione's eye immediately found Ron's, and she was pleased to see that he looked just as nervous as she felt.

'Hi.' Ron said quietly, not taking his eyes away from her.

'Hi.' Hermione replied, just as softly, walking closer to his bed.

'Hi.' Ron said again, still gazing at Hermione.

Hermione smiled. 'You said that already.' She stated, standing at the foot of his bed.

'Yeah, I guess I did.' Ron replied, smiling.

There was silence. They were both gazing at each other, apparently transfixed; yet they couldn't think what to say.

'This is – uh – awkward.' Ron broke the silence, pulling Hermione out of her revere.

Hermione smiled. 'Yeah, it is.'

There was more silence.

'Uh – Can I go first?' Ron asked, the tops of his eyes turning bright red.

Hermione nodded and sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at him.

Ron sighed. 'Ok…I'm sorry. For acting the way I did. It was stupid and pointless and – Did you snog Krum?' Ron asked abruptly, looking at her intently.

Hermione was taken aback. 'I – I – W-What?' She stuttered, looking flabbergasted.

'Did y-you snog Krum?' Ron asked more carefully, as though he was preparing for an explosion.

Hermione appeared to be thinking and then a look of realisation came over her features.

'I'm going to kill your sister.' Hermione said, shaking her head.

'Just – Just answer the question. I need to hear it from you.' Ron replied.

Hermione stared at him. 'Yes.'

Ron nodded and looked at his sheets, not meeting Hermione's eye.

'But- Ron it was a long time ago. I was 15 for goodness sake. I was angry at you and…' Hermione trailed off.

'Why were you angry at me?' Ron asked her, looking up from his sheets.

'Because you didn't realise I was a girl. Because you were, and still are, so ignorant to any feelings you posses. Because there are a thousand reasons I get angry with you, Ron, the most recent being the fact that you stopped talking to me and started dating Lavender.' Hermione finished, her eyes welling up with tears.

'I know. I was just angry…and hurt.' Ron replied softly.

'That I kissed Krum 2 years ago! Ron you didn't have to see it. I on the other hand…'Hermione trailed off, and then looked Ron straight in the eye. 'You have no idea what it felt like. To see you with Lavender. It hurts so much I can't bear it, Ron.' Hermione said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Hermione…'

Hermione sniffed. 'I thought we were getting somewhere. That our extremely twisted relationship was finally getting some closure. And that you…'

'That I what?' Ron asked softly.

'It doesn't matter.' Hermione replied.

'Yes it does. It matters to you. And…it matters to me too.' Ron said.

Hermione sniffed again. 'That you like me too.'

Ron never took his gaze away from her. 'I don't like you, Hermione.'

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she nodded. She was about to walk away when Ron grabbed her wrist.

'I don't like you,' He began; as he pulled her down to sit next to him. 'I love you.'

Hermione's eyes grew large and her eyes welled up with tears again.

Ron smiled, 'How's that for feelings I posses?'

'But – But your with Lavender.' Hermione stuttered, as she glanced down and her wrist that Ron still held.

'Hermione, for someone who's really smart, you don't catch on real quick to you?' Ron replied.

Hermione smiled as Ron intertwined her fingers with his own. 'I love you too.'

Ron grinned and made a movement to kiss her when Hermione put her fingers to his lips.

'Not now.' She said, with a touch of restraint in her voice.

Ron groaned, 'What?'

'Your with Lavender. For the moment. And as much as I really dislike the girl, it wouldn't be fair.'

'But Hermione…I've waited forever.' Ron said.

Hermione smiled, 'And so have I. I'm sure we can wait a little longer. At least until you break up with Lavender.'

Ron nodded reluctantly, but didn't let go of Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked down at there hands and raised her eyebrows. 'And how will we explain this action to Lavender if she happens to stop by?'

Ron shrugged, 'I'll tell her my hand was cold.'

Hermione laughed, 'Oh yeah, that'll work.' She said still laughing.

But little did Hermione know that Ron's brain was already devising plans for which Lavender would see both him and Hermione and break up with him. He was too cowardly to do it after all.


	2. Forever Came Early

Summary: Sometimes forever comes sooner than you expect. Set during HBP. During Elf Tails and Sectumsempra. R/Hr! A two-shot. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Really…I swear…Scouts Honour!

Forever Came Early 

Hermione walked, along the deserted corridor to Gryffindor tower. She was grinning, as she had been all day, due to the fact that Ron and Lavender were no longer a couple. Passing a classroom door, which was open, Hermione felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her into the classroom.

Spinning around as the door slammed, Hermione was faced with Ron.

'Are you out of your mind?' Hermione asked, looked bemused.

Ron merely shrugged. Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked deeper into the classroom and sat on one of the desks.

'So,' She began, 'you and Lavender broke up, huh?'

Ron smiled and walked over to where she was sitting. 'Yep.' He said softly.

'Good.' Hermione replied just as quietly.

Ron grinned and stopped right in front of her, gently placing his hands on her thighs.

'Your glad?' Ron asked, smiling wider.

Hermione smirked. 'You know perfectly well I never approved of your relationship. She was too dumb.'

Ron kissed her cheek, 'Oh yeah. You know how I love smart girls.'

Hermione nodded, as Ron was inches away from her face. 'Am I allowed to kiss you now?' He asked, staring into her eyes and placing his hands on her waist.

'Oh, I don't know. Am I just the rebound girl?' Hermione teased, laughing.

Ron smiled, 'Oh yeah.' He said in a whisper.

Edging closer, Ron looked into her eyes. 'I love you.' He said softly.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I love you too.' She replied before Ron gently kissed her on the lips.

He did it several times, leaving lingering kisses on her lips, before kissing her with the passion he had withheld for so long.

Hermione moaned and leaned into him, as Ron gently pulled her off the desk.

They both moved against each other, and Hermione clung to Ron, almost to hold her up. Not that Ron was showing any signs of letting go of her anytime soon, as he had both his arms wrapped around her waist.

Hermione accidentally bumped into the teacher's desk and giggled against Ron's mouth. Ron laughed and broke away from her, staring intently into her eyes, but still had his arms wrapped around her.

'Why did you stop?' Hermione asked, still holding onto him.

Ron smiled and leant down to kiss her again.

Forever came a little sooner than anticipated; not that either of them minded.

Note: I hope you liked! Now please review:)


End file.
